Nubes y Fresas
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Os ha pasado que después de ver una película se queda la sensación que experimentaste mientras la viste? Si es una romántica, esperas al amor de tu vida a la vuelta de la esquina, si es de acción quieres pelea, pero...y ¿Si es de comida incomible?


**Nubes y Fresas**

-¡No mamo-chan no te las comas! –lo detuvo abruptamente, mientras el atractivo moreno se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Usa-ko, que pasa? –pregunto completamente confundido alejando de sus labios el postre que había comprado hace una media hora.

-¿Cómo puedes comértelos? ¡Eres un monstruo! –grito ya con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus claros ojos, Chiba Mamoru solo la vio e inclino su cabeza confundido, entre todas las cosas raras que hacia su novia, esa se estaba ganando el premio.

-No entiendo Usa-ko es solo una nube –dijo intentando calmar a su novia.

-Claro que no es solo una nube, que no ves su forma, sus ojitos, son una familia Mamoru y tú quieres zampártelas como si nada, ¡Eres un desalmado! –comenzó de nuevo con su famosa actuación, su berrinche dramático.

-¿Ojos? ¿De qué ojos me hablas Usa? –ya sin entender nada, el pelinegro le dio vueltas y vueltas al malvavisco para encontrar los "ojos" que su novia decía ver.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! –seguía mirándolo como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

-Vale, no entiendo que pasa que tal si como otra cosa, ¿te parecería bien? –su novia se sorbió la nariz dramáticamente y asintió suavemente, él solo suspiro y se levantó del sillón, fue directo a su cocina y busco en la nevera algo que comer, sonrió cuando encontró otro de sus postres favoritos. ¡Chocolate! Y que mejor acompañante que las fresas, sonrió como niño travieso y llevo jarabe de chocolate en una mano y en la otra un bol repleto de fresas grandes, jugosas y dulces. Se le hacía agua la boca.

Cuando llego al salón su novia estaba de espaldas a él, coloco todo cuidadosamente en la pequeña mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado, iba a llevarse una frutilla cubierta de su debilidad cuando escucho algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

-¡No se preocupen pequeños, yo no permitiré que él se los coma nunca, lo prometo! –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a sus oídos, es decir lo claro y alto para enterarse de que a su novia le faltaba un tornillo.

Se asustó un momento pero se encogió de hombros sabiendo que aunque preguntara su adorada novia solo chillaría y lloraría como magdalena, así que relamiéndose sus carnosos labios y anticipando la dulzura que iba a degustar cerro sus ojos mientras llevaba la fruta a su boca, lo que vino a continuación tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¡Ahhh Asesino! –el grito que lanzo fue tan fuerte, que temió que algún vecino viniera a preguntar que ocurría en su apartamento, que por lo general era muy tranquilo. Su "querida" novia había arrebatado de sus dedos su dulce y lo miraba con miedo, demencia y reproche.

-¿Ahora que Usa-ko? –pregunto ya medio fastidiado.

-¡¿No solo querías comerte a las nubes, si no que ahora pensabas asesinar a fresi?! –volvió a chillar descontroladamente.

-¿Fresi? ¿Te refieres a las fresas? –pregunto mirándola incrédulo. El no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Por supuesto que me refiero a las fresas Mamoru, ¿No ves lo tiernas y delicadas que son? –pregunto mirándolo como si fuera un idiota.

-¿Tiernas? Yo solo veo lo apetecibles que son ahora mismo –susurro.

-¡Eres un carnívoro!

-¡Sera frutarismo! Las fresas no son carnes Usa –gruño en su dirección.

-¡Da lo mismo, eres un animal si te las comes! –estaba molesta, su pequeña y rubia novia está enfadada, cuando el único que debería estar echando humos en esa habitación debía ser él, una parte de él quería preguntar porque no podía comer ni nubes, ni fresas, pero se mordió el labio y en su lugar pregunto.

-¿Puedo comer helado de chocolate? –le sonrió tiernamente a su novia, estaba tentado a hacer puchero con tal de poder comer al menos eso, la adorable conejita le sonrió con ganas mientras asentía.

Con pereza se levantó de nuevo llevándose el jarabe porque las fresas su novia las había adoptado junto con las nubes, al echar un último vistosa antes de entrar en la cocina la vio jugando con los malvaviscos y las frutillas, parecía que estaban hablando entre ellos, el solo negó con la cabeza.

Rebusco en su refrigerador por el helado y cuando encontró el pote sonrió felizmente, en dos copas coloco grandes porciones de helado y también busco galletas oreo, las troceo y coloco sobre la montaña de helado de chocolate y busco papas y otras chucherías.

Cuando regreso su novia ya había puesto la película que iban a ver (motivo por el que había comenzado todo ese espectáculo), se sentó de nuevo a su lado y vio que a lado de su novia, es decir en el lado contrario estaban los otros dulces descartados. Su novia dio una inspección a los dulces y sonriendo golosamente acepto, Mamoru se relajó al ver a su novia comiendo. Así que el también se permitió comer las chuches.

La película comenzó. No se esperaba para nada lo que estaba viendo. Comenzando por el título, el cual lo hizo reír quedito, Usagi estaba tan absorta viendo la pantalla y llevándose las golosinas a la boca que no se dio cuenta, _gracias al cielo_, poco a poco y durante el transcurso del film Chiba Mamoru entendió porque durante un tiempo -al menos esperaba eso- no iba a poder comer nubes ni fresas.

Y también aprendió otra lección, que quien quiera que haya sido iba a pagar caro por dejarla ver una película tan infantil que trataba sobre comida convertida adorablemente en animalitos, con ojitos tiernos y familia.

Porque hasta él ahora agradecía no habérselos comido, o si no se hubiera sentido un asesino.

¡Y nadie quiere sentirse así después de ver a fresi y esas adorables nubes!

* * *

cof cof cof...sí es "esa" pelicula sinceramente no se hace cuanto la estrenaron -ni tampoco me interesa- pero la otra vez me la vi, y a pesar de que la mayoria ama a fresi yo me quede prendada de esas adorables nubes, es que eran tan tiernas, XD mori con la escena en donde lo salvan y lo llevan a su padre, yo estaba como: Oh dios mio! se lo comieron! XD ja ja ja ja

Asi que inspirandome en la pelicula "Lluvia de hamburguesas 2" o al menos en españa se llama asi, escribe este mini oneshot de esta adorable parejita, porque al menos para mí, asi hubiera reaccionado Usagi al verla.


End file.
